Godzilla
Godzilla is the main protagonist from the series of the same name. He appeared in the 35th DEATH BATTLE! episode, Godzilla VS Gamera, where he fought against Gamera from the series of the same name. History Since the time of the dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean. Until in 1954, the US tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, caused it to disturb and awake it, as well as mutating it in the process. This creature would be known as Gojira by Japanese... or Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home. Leaving wakes of destruction wherever he goes, destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet whenever it is in danger. Ranging from several Kaijus like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years, to even extraterrestrials. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 108 m / 355 ft *Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing Abilities *Atomic Breath **Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater Strengths & Feats *44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for over 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars Weaknesses *Sensitive to light *Relatively slow *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & MechaGodzilla 2 One Minute Melee Godzilla makes a brief appearance in the April Fools episode of One Minute Melee, Goku vs Sonic?, in which he eats Goku but is blown up immediately afterwards. Gallery Godzilla DB Model.jpg|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! tumblr_p4ppv3tnLY1wzw0ebo1_500.gif|Atomic Breath 4465594-gz+ability+spiral+beam+(2).gif|Spiral Breath 5391664-gz+ability+nuclear+pulse+(2).gif|Nuclear Pulse tumblr_o02c2bT4LC1u8qr43o2_500.gif|Godzilla using his Atomic Breath to lift himself up to start flying tumblr_nknzro61e21u8qr43o1_500.gif|Godzilla performing his Sliding Dropkick 5789308-5167365-gz+ability+magnetic+pull+(20).gif|Magnetic Abilites Regenerator_G1.jpg|Regenerator G1 Trivia * Godzilla is the first Godzilla character to appear, with the next one being Mechagodzilla. * Godzilla is currently the tallest combatant at 355 Ft (108 Meters). ** His opponent, Gamera, also happens to be the fourth tallest at 262.5 Ft (80 Meters). * Godzilla is currently the heaviest combatant at 90,000 tons. * Godzilla and Gamera are the second pair of combatants to actually fight on the upper fringe of Earth's atmosphere, the first being Son Goku and Superman and the next two being Mario and Sonic. * Godzilla and his opponent are the first Kaiju to appear. *Godzilla is the second winner to roar in victory, after Blastoise, and with the next four being Goliath, Donkey Kong, Doomsday and Mechagodzilla. *Godzilla is the first anti-hero combatant to win against a hero combatant, followed by Scorpion. References * Godzilla on Wikpedia * Godzilla on Wikizilla (.com) * Godzilla on Wikizilla (.org) Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Animal Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Reptiles Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Kings Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Mutant Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists